All Good Things
by RussM
Summary: All good things must come to an end.  But sometimes is that such of a bad thing?  Velma/OC


Velma was rushing back to her room in the University hall of residence, yet again she'd allowed herself to get delayed doing extra studying in the lab. Usually it didn't matter but today a group of them were going out to do 'something,' she wasn't sure what but she hoped it was a visit to the University film society or to hear some live music in a club. She fancied doing something that didn't involve work in anyway shape or form. Wherever it was she hoped that it had a few suitably dark and secluded corners, she had plans. She dashed into her hall and up the stairs to her room, opened the door and turned on the light, it didn't work. She walked to where her desk-lamp was and was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand loosely held over her mouth. Velma was scared for a second, after all the gang had accumulated enough enemies to last most people a lifetime, but any fears were allayed a second later as she recognised the voices of her friends, all trying on mock accents of pirates, gangster and the like.

"Listen up see, be quiet see, we got ya see?" said someone in a bad 1930's gangster accent.

"Arrr that we have me 'harties" said another

Velma succeeded in not laughing out loud and was just about to ask what on earth they were doing when she briefly caught sight of a wide ribbon as it was tied loosely, but securely over her glasses, _at least its orange_ she thought. Something else was tied a couple of times round her body, loosely holding her arms to her side. She could just about make out another orange ribbon tied in a large bow in front of her.

Velma was led outside to the car-park, she heard a car door opened and was gently guided inside and her seat-belt put on. Whilst she was pretty sure this was a prank of some kind, she was beginning to feel nervous about where this was all leading. Someone unexpectedly sat next to her, causing her fear to spike. Those fears melted away when a very familiar hand crept into hers and entwined their fingers together. _I'll tell Daphne today_ but her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar pair of lips was gently pressed against hers.

"What would my boyfriend say" whispered Velma

"He'd say pucker up kiddo" said the voice, dropping his mock accent for a second, as he gently held her chin up and kissed her again.

Velma snuggled against her 'captor' as he put his arm round her and rested his head on hers and the car set off. She had planned to tell Daphne about Adrian for the past month or so but there was something about having a secret relationship, secret from Daphne at any rate, which gave her a sense of freedom. To have a relationship without Daphne constantly clucking and fussing over her was welcome, especially as they were just seriously starting out together.

In large hall three people and a dog were huddled together. The mood was one of not melancholy but rather resignation; they were stoically accepting the inevitable. After today things could never be the same.

"Man, so this is it, I just can't believe it" said Shaggy as he stared at his feet.

"Yeah, who'd have guessed it would have come so fast" said Fred

Daphne leaned back and sighed "Oh come on you two gloomy gusses it's not that bad."

"I suppose. But like it only seems like yesterday we did our first case" said Shaggy looking up

"Rits time?" said Scooby, Shaggy looked at his watch and nodded

"It's time old buddy"

"Let's get ready everyone" said Fred.

The car seemed to drive around for an eternity. Velma guessed that they were still on campus as the sound of the road hadn't changed but they had taken so many turnings she wasn't sure exactly where on campus they now were. Finally the vehicle stopped and she was lead out of the car. Adrian placed his hands on her hips and guided her along. They went through a couple of sets of double doors, Velma began to eliminate the buildings on campus which didn't have this feature when her blindfold was removed and she was gently pushed into a darkened room. She undid the bow of ribbon holding her arms against her side and took a few tentative steps further inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there? What's going on?" her voice echoed round the cavernous room. Suddenly the lights were on, Velma winced at the brightness.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Velma!"

"It's my birthday _today_? Oh yeah, so it is" said Velma suddenly feeling very foolish as everyone in the room laughed and cheered. She now recognised the place as one of the smaller sports-halls on campus, the one right next door to her hall of residence.

"Happy birthday darling!" Velma turned round at the sound of the voices to see her parents standing next to a table. On the table was a huge orange cake in the shape of an open book.

"Mom! Dad!" said Velma running over to them and embracing them "jinkies this is a surprise"

"Anything for you on your big day"

"Awww thanks dad" said Velma

"Well I gather there's someone you want us to meet?" said her mother eagerly, Velma blushed slightly and smiled.

"Oh yes, I'll go find him"

Velma walked away from her parents looking for Adrian. She spied him talking with some of their friends and was just about to make a bee-line for him when.

"Oh Velma!" said some voices from behind her. She spun round with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys! What are you all doing here, I thought you" she dashed over for a huge gang-hug

"Were on a case?" said Fred, VeLma nodded

"Shaggy and Scooby planned it all" said Daphne

"Jinkies and even more jinkies, I'm speechless. But thank you all so much."

"Well we had to come, after all it is the end of an era" said Fred

"I don't understand, it's just my birthday after all" said Velma

"Oh Velma come on" said Shaggy pointing to the banner draped across the wall _Happy 21__st__ Birthday Velma_ "Like we're not meddling _kids_ anymore."

Velma blushed "oh yeah, I was so busy I forgot how old I was"

"Honestly Velma are you sure you're learning anything here?" said Daphne tapping Velma on the head.

"Velma!" called her mother

"Back in a second, need to get someone for my parents" with that Velma dashed off

"I think she means something" said Daphne

"Yeah she gets confused easily, it's her age poor old thing" joked Fred

"Poor old Velma, what about poor hungry Shaggy? Let's get some food" urged Shaggy

Scooby began to follow but stopped and sniffed the air. Velma's scent was different, there was someone else's scent intermingled with hers. He watched with interest as Velma dashed over to a group of people and led a man away and introduced him to her parents, he narrowed his eyes; it looked like they had their arms round each other's waist. He changed his position slightly, his initial suspicions were correct, more to the point Velma had her hand buried in the man's back pocket and it wasn't his wallet she was holding onto. Daphne would be interested in this so he began to sniff around for her but the smell of fresh doughnuts caught his attention. Daphne or doughnuts, Daphne or doughnuts? Daphne would still be here when the party was over; the doughnuts however needed his immediate attention.

Having survived the meeting with her parents Adrian lead Velma to a quieter area, he disappeared briefly then returned with some gifts "Happy birthday Velma" he said as he gave her a bouquet of flowers and two wrapped presents.

"Can I?" said Velma, Adrian nodded, Velma quickly unwrapped them to reveal a t-shirt and a book containing prints of ancient star maps.

"I need to get changed, back in a moment. Get your camera ready, I'd like you to take some photos of me and my friends" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can't I just take photographs of you?"

"I'll model for you later" smiled Velma

Velma went into the ladies changing room to change into her new t-shirt. She looked at the t-shirt and the statement written on it. _I am,_ _I am both of these_ she thought proudly, though she would have to check with Adrian just how much of the latter she was. Grinning at the thought she quickly changed and headed back out to the party.

"Where's Velma gone?" said Fred

"Like over there man, she's getting some photographs taken with people" Shaggy pointed to where Velma was. When she was done she looked around and waved at them.

"Hey gang; let's get a photograph together" said Velma.

Their eyes were out on stalks as Velma ran towards them, her jumper replace by a tight orange t-shirt with the words 'Nerd Chicks Are Sexy' emblazoned on the front. After the photographs had been done Velma headed off with the photographer to get some more photographs, the gang just stared after her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys" she called out.

"Hey Scoob, want to try for some baskets while we wait?" asked Fred picking up a basket ball

"Rokay" said Scooby

"Cake, I need cake" muttered Daphne.

"I agree, it's been ten minutes and 53 seconds since I last ate something" said Shaggy

"That t-shirt, Velma in that t-shirt" said Daphne slowly coming to her senses.

"Yeah, but we've all seen Velma loosen up while she's been away. You've even kept me awake while you two have been gossiping all night via webcam" he said as they started walking towards the cakes.

"I know, but _that_ loosened up? Any more loose and she'll start wearing high-heels and make-up."

Shaggy and Daphne looked at each other for a second "Nah" they laughed simultaneously.

"Hate to say it Daph but if Velma keeps dressing like that you've got some serious competition coming your way when she gets back" he teased

"Careful Shaggy though I have to say that t-shirt does suit her, but that wording, must be an in-joke with her friends."

The t-shirt was a bit tighter than she usually wore, but it felt good and Adrian's reaction to seeing her wearing it made her feel really good. She was gently propelling him towards a quiet corner. That he was eager to get there made her feel even better.

Daphne looked around with a sense of satisfaction, whilst both she and Velma had been upset when Velma had left for university she knew that it would do Velma good to get away and by the look of things she was right. Velma had certainly collected a wide range of friends and she herself seemed to be more relaxed and open, and that t-shirt sure proved it. Velma had come of age in more ways than one. Daphne stood next to Shaggy as she attempted to monopolise the cake table and looked around.

"I just love surprise parties Shaggy, Velma was so surprised; it was worth coming here just to see her face. This is a great party, there's Freddie shooting hoops, Scooby running around after the ball. Everyone's so friendly here I mean there's a real buzz"

"Yeah it's a great party, and for once Velma doesn't mind being the centre of attention."

"For sure Shag, I mean there's our Velma, in a corner totally making out with some guy, and in public. Seriously what more proof do… you…..." Shaggy could almost hear Daphne thoughts derailing as she rewound what she had just said.

"I think we've been rumbled" Adrian whispered in Velma's ear as he noticed Daphne staring at them open-mouthed.

"Velma, is there something you should be telling me?" said Daphne heading over. "Emmm surprise!" said Velma looking at Daphne from behind Adrian.

Velma took Adrian by the hand and headed for the door

"I forgot to tell her about us"

"And?"

"And if Daph gets hold of me I might not see my 22nd birthday"

They didn't get far before Daphne caught up with them. After the obligatory bone crushing hug, ticking off from Daphne that Velma hadn't told her the instant she'd started dating, Adrian was introduced to the gang. It was then that Daphne did some thing unexpected.  
>"Have you got a photo of each other together yet?" asked Daphne<p>

"Not yet Daph, we were going to due the self-timer"

"No Velma, let me" Daphne took the camera and for the next couple of minutes took photos of them, she even took them outside for a brief photo-shoot. It was from that session that the best photo came from, standing next to each other, facing slightly inwards and looking at each other.

Daphne looked at the screen on her camera then fired off a few more.

"Perfect, just one more."

"Daph" said Velma

Daphne did take one more shot of them like that, but it was a couple of years later and there was confetti in the air.


End file.
